


Leap of Faith

by mage_989



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Team Squish, Trekstock Prompt 1: Words to Live By
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mage_989/pseuds/mage_989
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beverly Crusher is having second thoughts on her wedding day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leap of Faith

“Risk…risk is our business!”

Leap of Faith

Beverly Crusher looked at her fiancée as he finished dressing. He hadn’t heard her come into his quarters and so she took a moment to admire him as he finished putting on his white jacket and smoothed it down. Beverly had to admit that the new dress uniform looked so good on him.

Picard finally spotted her reflection in the mirror and turned to her.

“Beverly, you look stunning.”

“Thank you.”

He came up to her brushing his fingers across her hair that was curled tightly and pulled up on top of her head. His other hand traced over the strap of her dress. It was dark blue and fell past her feet. It was simple and yet elegant, with bead work all throughout it. Picard thought it suited her and brought out her eyes.

“But you know there is an old superstition that the groom shouldn’t see the bride on their wedding day, it’s bad luck.”  
“I wonder if that wouldn’t be true for us regardless of old wives tales.”

Picard frowned. “What’s wrong, Beverly? Are you having second thoughts about us?”

Beverly turned away from him, pacing the room for a moment, before going to stare out the window.

“No, I have been having these thoughts all along. I’m so sorry, Jean-Luc, I should have told you before, but this day just makes everything final and real and-and I shouldn’t even be bringing my thoughts up right here right now, like this, but…are you sure you want to do this?”

“Of course I do. I never would have asked you to marry me if I wasn’t serious.”

“But it seems so foolish. You’ve seen our future you know our marriage doesn’t work-”

Picard came over and wrapped his hands around her shoulders comfortingly. 

“No, Beverly, I don’t. To quote an old story I have only seen the shadows of things that might be. I would like to think I’ve been working to change it to something better. Perhaps you will be right though maybe everything will still unfold just like that life I saw, but I won’t consider myself a fool for having loved you and cherished you anyway.”

Picard turned Beverly slowly around so he could look her in the eyes and convey his sincerity. 

“None of us can ever know exactly what the future may hold. It’s the risk we take in making decisions about the unknown. But I’m a Starfleet officer and so are you. Risk is our business, our way of life. I’m willing to risk heartbreak for whatever amount of time we have together, because I can’t imagine my life ever being more wonderful than when I share it with you.”

Beverly smiled and hugged him tightly.

“I love you,” she whispered, fighting back tears. Deanna had worked so hard on her make-up and she didn’t want to ruin it now. 

“I love you too and I like to think I always will. Will you take that leap of faith with me?”

“Yes, yes I will.”

Picard smiled and kissed her softly and they went off to their wedding hand in hand.

The End


End file.
